Denis
Denis, simply known as DenisDaily, is a Canadian YouTuber that joined YouTube April 19th, 2016 and Roblox on April 19th, 2016. He is known for having over 8,2M subscribers and being a member of The Pals, a group of 5 other Roblox YouTubers. He have 2 other YouTube accounts (Minecraft and his Roblox cat own channel) that he are active on too. His Roblox account DenisDaily has over 1 Million followers, making him the first Video star to surpass 1 Million follower. He even have his own game, developed by Denis, Sub, Zarkrius, Destact, 415Codite and Legitmanp. YouTube Denis originally started a channel called KongoBoom where he played Minecraft with Corl, he later gave up the channel, removed every single video he made on KongoBoom, removed every detail of the channel and left it abandoned. Denis later created a new channel to start a new YouTube life. He created his Roblox account 1 month after his new channel were created. His first Roblox video were published April 23rd 2016, called Roblox Adventures / Giant Survival / Giant Attacks Our House?! The Pals After Denis gave up KongoBoom he started to cooperate with Alex, Sketch, Sub, and Corl a new channel called The Pals. They made videos together by doing Roblox, Minecraft and other content. On February 28th, 2019 Corl were official kicked from The Pals after being rude to a user on Twitter, and spread lies on Twitter about The Pals that "They are not actually real friends". This was very hard for Denis, Alex, Sketch and Sub to decide. After that day, Corl has been inactive from YouTube. On June 28th, 2019 exactly 4 months after the Corl incident, The Pals announced on the community tab that they will no longer make videos for the channel. Camping Series On April 30th, 2019 Denis published a video called My fans TRICKED ME into playing this Roblox game.. (Camping). This were a start for a new series for Denis, which is named Roblox Camping series. Here is a list of Camping videos Denis made for his channel: My fans TRICKED ME into playing this Roblox game.. (Camping) Roblox CAMPING PART 2! (High School) Roblox CAMPING PART 3! (Field Trip) Roblox CAMPING PART 4! (The Campfire) Roblox CAMPING PART 5! (House Party) Roblox CAMPING PART 6! (Prison Break) Roblox CAMPING PART 7! (Sailing) Roblox CAMPING PART 8! (Hiking) Roblox CAMPING PART 9! (Tiki Island) Roblox CAMPING 2! Roblox CAMPING PART 10! (Prison) Roblox CAMPING PART 11! (Sleepover) Roblox CAMPING PART 12! (Hotel Trip) Roblox CAMPING PART 13! (Fishing) Roblox CAMPING PART 14! (Stranded) Roblox CAMPING PART 15! (Holiday) Roblox CAMPING PART 16! (Alien Attack) Roblox CAMPING 3! (Hotel) Roblox CAMPING PART 17! (Egypt Trip) Roblox CAMPING PART 18! (Road Trip) Roblox CAMPING PART 19! (Hotel Stories) Roblox CAMPING PART 20! (Bootcamp) Roblox CAMPING PART 21! (Route 66) Roblox CAMPING PART 22! (Bedtime) Roblox CAMPING PART 23! (Birthday Party) Roblox CAMPING PART 24! (Space Trip) Roblox CAMPING PART 25! (I Dare You) Roblox CAMPING PART 26! (Summer Camp) Roblox CAMPING PART 27! (Haunted House) Roblox CAMPING PART 28! (Airplane) Roblox CAMPING PART 29! (Fun House) Roblox CAMPING PART 30! (The Castle)